Qichani
Qichani, or the Way of the Kell Dragon, is the fighting/lightsaber form developed by Jedi Master Qidak Aaia. He was able to create it with help from various teachers in the classic lightsaber styles from the former Jedi Academy, including Qi’s old master, Tiisha, a known user of the Echani martial arts. Qichani tries to counter the flaws of other forms. It’s a style that is well suited for facing multiple opponents, as well as overcoming a single opponent, since it has many unpredictable traits. It utilizes the strengths of Djem So and the flowing motions of Ataru combined with the unpredictable sides of Juyo/Vaapad, to create its own distinct style. Qichani also incorporates the Qinata, a weapon created by Qidak that can be used in several different ways. There are three main parts of the Qichani form: *Long range, wide, fluid, and hard strikes using the Qinata as a polearm. *Dual wielding, with the Qinata detached into two weapons. *Martial arts using mostly Echani techniques. =Qichani Attacks= Long Range Qichani has strikes that are long and sweeping, covering a huge area around the wielder. It also has long, but swift blows forward, like the thrusting of a spear. For this reason it is dubbed the Way of the Kell Dragon since Kell Dragons favor a fast dive forward as they bite. The long range attacks of Qichani has several fluid motions that include a mark of contact known as shiak at the end. This could mean that the wielder first jumps up and strikes downwards with a great deal of force, or performs a somewhat shorter blow standing straight and using the weapon at waist height, or perhaps a kneeling down strike with the weapon stretched out towards and slightly up against the opponent’s chest/head area. Dual Wielding Since fights aren’t always fought in open spaces where the polearm variation of the Qinata can be used, Qichani also allows for more close quarters fighting. If caught in a confined space, the wielder can detach the lightsaber portion from the staff of the Qinata and use the two parts separately: the staff to parry and make short but fast shiak attempts, and the lightsaber as usual. This part is a variation on Jar'Kai. To this, Qi added surprises like Tràkata. When the Qichani user strikes against the opponent with the saber unignited, the opponent generally tries to evade the strike. The Qichani user then ignites the saber with the use of the Force. The opponent is either impaled or the user is able to do a surprise side/up/downwards cut. Martial Arts The third part of the form is martial arts, taken from the deadly Echani. The Qichani user is able to vary the long strikes of the weapon with short blows with the hands or with swift kicks to trip the opponent or simply knock him out of balance. The highly complex fighting style of Qidak Aaia includes many more variations on this theme. =The Qinata= The Qinata is a very special weapon that is essential for any dedicated Qichani user. This 'polearm'-weapon consists of two main parts: * The Lightsaber * The Staff The lightsaber portion could be any kind of lightsaber, with the difference being that it needs to have a connecting device to the staff. A magnetic hold, twist off, or any other lock/unlock device will work fine. The staff is a rather normal yet very effective weapon. It resembles a force pike or the Geonosian static pike from the outside, but is totally wrapped in Cortosis-fiber. This coat of cortosis around the staff makes it suitable to parry a lightsaber; it simply shuts the opponent’s lightsaber off allowing the Qichani fighter to strike back. =Known Masters of Qichani= * Qidak Aaia =IRL Inspiration= * Naginata vs. Katana * Naginata vs. Katana II * Naginata Freestyle Kata Category:The ForceCategory: Lightsaber Combat